Birthday
by priestessofthemoon
Summary: This was written for my friend's b-day. It's really quick and i hope you read it. It's about Jou and Mai get together. Whee! It's another chapter! This one is more humorous than romantic.
1. Default Chapter

AN-Hey everyone.I'm not sure what made me write this, but this is a present for my  
  
friend's b-day. Happy B-day!  
  
This is MaixJou romance. Don't like the couple? Then don't read it, my smart, little  
  
friend. By the way, I'm using Japanese names. Why? Because I feel like it. Have a  
  
problem with that?  
  
"blah" indicates things spoken  
  
//blah// indicates thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! YOU HEAR ME!?!  
  
Jounounchi sighed a nervously fingered his present. //What if she doesn't like it?//  
  
"Jou! Hey! You ready?" Yugi said, running up to his best friend.  
  
"Hey, Yug. I'm ready.but.I don't know."Jou muttered.  
  
"You'll never know if you just stand in front of her door." Anzu muttered.  
  
//ok, I can do this. This is all good. I can do this.//  
  
"Let's go knocking on the door!" Honda exclaimed before knocking on the door.  
  
"NOO!! WAIT!!" Jou wailed. He then turned around and tried to run away, but  
  
Ryou and Honda both grabbed onto his arms and made his stay put.  
  
The door opened to reveal Mai.  
  
"Hi Mai!" everyone greeted except Jou.  
  
"Hi Mai." Jou muttered shyly.  
  
"Why don't you all come in?" Mai said, opening the door wider.  
  
Everyone walked in Mai's house and sat on her furniture.  
  
"So, why did you come here, anyway?" Mai asked, curious to know.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAI!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
Mai blinked.  
  
Yugi handed Mai her present. "here, open it!"  
  
"umm.Ok." Mai said as she opened her present. "wow, Yugi! Harpy Lady  
  
stuffed toys! Thanks so much!"  
  
"Here's my present." Ryou mumbled softly and handed Mai her present.  
  
"Wow! A Harpy Lady pajama outfit! It's so cute!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Here, Mai." Honda said, handing Mai his present.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's a credit card! Thanks so much, Honda!" Mai squealed, kissing  
  
Honda on the cheek.  
  
"Here's my present." Jou muttered.  
  
Mai opened the present and said, "Joey! This is absolutely the most beautiful  
  
necklace I have ever seen!"  
  
The necklace had a dragon on it, with rubies as its eyes, jade as its body, gold for  
  
its horn, and silver for its claw.  
  
"I love it, Jou!" Mai cried, running up to Jou and planting a great big kiss on his  
  
lips.  
  
"Great! Does that mean you'll go out with me on Friday?" Jou asked, hopefully.  
  
Mai just tackled Joey and starting glomping him.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone now." Ryou said softly.  
  
Everyone agreed to this and left the couple alone.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"So, why did you guys give me all those presents?" Mai asked.  
  
Jou give her a funny look before answering, "because it's your birthday today."  
  
"My birthday is next week."  
  
"aww!" Jou moaned.  
  
AN-This was written in 10 minutes. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing. Like I said,  
  
This is dedicated to my friend. Happy B-day! 


	2. Mine! No, mine!

AN-after a million years (or 4 months) I finally decided to type another chapter to this.  
  
Disclaimer-Me no own. No sue. Ok?  
  
Warnings-No pairings really....A lil' bit of Honda+Anzu and Seto+Anzu... This chapter is dedicated to Lily22 who is a beautiful authoress and one of my bestest friends. ^___________________________^ Enjoy!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Honda dragged Anzu toward Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Anzu snapped.  
  
"Sorry!" Honda replied.  
  
"Where we going?" Anzu asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I'm gonna show you off to Seto!" Honda grinned.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a trophy you can show off!" Anzu snapped, again.  
  
Honda ignored her.  
  
"Alright, whatever." Anzu muttered in defeat, allowing Honda to drag her to Kaiba.  
  
"Yo! Seto!" Honda called.  
  
"Hm?" Seto turned around.  
  
"Let me present you my girlfriend, Anzu Masaki." Honda said proudly.  
  
Seto didn't say anything to Anzu, but he did stare.  
  
Anzu shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
  
Seto smirked and said, "Miss Masaki...Why be with Honda? If you come with me, I can show you a good time..."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Seto grabbed Anzu's hand and, ignoring her protests, dragged her off. A local movie theater seemed like a good destination, so that's where the two went, without giving Honda any chance to react.  
  
"Why that no good..." Honda ranted, chasing Seto to the movie theater.  
  
"What do you want to see, my dear Anzu?" Seto asked.  
  
Honda snuck up on Anzu, grabbed her, and dragged her off to the park. Seto, bent over the ticket booth, didn't notice.  
  
"What shall it by, my lovely?" Seto asked, turning toward Anzu. Well, at least the space where Anzu used to be. Seto stared at Anzu's and Honda's retreating backs and ran off to chase them.  
  
"Spring time is a very pretty time, is it not?" Honda asked Anzu, strolling through the park with her.  
  
"Um...sure it is..." Anzu replied uncertainly.  
  
This time, Seto snuck up on Anzu, but instead of dragging Anzu off somewhere, he shoved Anzu aside and started walking next to Honda. Honda had no clue that Anzu was not next to him anymore so he continued speaking.  
  
"However, spring time is not as beautiful as you...my love." Honda finished.  
  
Seto gasped loudly. "MY LOVE?!?!?!?!"  
  
Honda turned around to see a shaking with rage Seto.  
  
"AHH!!! You! I didn't mean you!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
"You! Leave!" Seto snarled, not able to put sentences together.  
  
"No! You leave!" Honda snapped, pointing a finger to the exit of the park.  
  
The two of them glared at each other for awhile longer.  
  
Anzu, being the smart girl she was, crept away while the two boys were glaring at each other.  
  
//I'll never go out with some losers just to make Blake notice me again...// Anzu thought to herself, running home.  
  
The two boys stared at each other, oblivious to the fact that Anzu had ran away from them. Finally, Seto turned to Anzu's old spot.  
  
"Anzu who do-" Seto started to say.  
  
"She's gone!" Honda exclaimed, stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, she's gone because you chased her away! Now I'll never be with my sweet Anzu..." Seto said mournfully.  
  
"Me? Chased her away? It was you! She hated seeing your ugly face!" Honda retorted.  
  
And so, another fight broke out. The End.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
I hope y'all enjoyed this. This is my last chapter to this story. I will be working on other stories and Bakura and Sweethearts from now on. And Dr. Marthio. See you later!  
  
Yami-*peeks in* Review! 


End file.
